Awaiting Destiny
by vicgirl831
Summary: When the Hudson family attend a fun filled vacation, what happens when disaster strikes? Will Finn lose the only people that matter most to him?
1. Chapter 1

"Mama mama can we go on its a small world again? Please!" Sawyer Hudson asked as she was walking out of It's a small world. Rachel looked down at her daughter and smiled at the four year old brown hair curly top. She didn't have the heart to tell her daughter "no", But they did go on it four times already. Rachel never liked rides not even when she was in High School. Immediately her mind flashed back to the Lima Ohio County fair. She remembered riding the most terrifying ride of all in her mind was the ferris wheel. It only took one time around and she almost didn't make it to a trash can.

"Honey, what about splash mountain or the tea cups?" She asked holding on to her daughter's hand. Sawyer was the first Hudson baby born and she was so much like her mom. Sawyer loved to sing and dance but, she was also like Finn in many ways, she loved to play sports and get dirty. For a four year old she was the perfect combination of both parents. Rachel then looked over at Finn who was walking on the other side of her and noticed how he was holding a sleeping Christopher in his arms. Christopher the athletic two year old was the "oops baby" that nobody planned but once he was here they couldn't love him any less. Rachel then looked back down and knelt in front of her little girl taking her tiny hands in hers. "Sawyer, can we please go back to the hotel, Daddy and Chris are already sleepwalking and I'm getting tired too. So would you mind if we go back to the car and we can ride It's a small world again tomorrow? Please for mommy!"

The little girl looked upset but she nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you sweetie!" As Rachel picked up the four year old and gave her a nice tight hug. As the family of four started walking back their car they noticed some rides that looked interesting to them and knew that tomorrow they would ride them over and over again until one of them got sick of it. Sawyer then pointed to a cotton candy cart and begged her parents for some.

Finn smiled and gave Christopher to Rachel and grabbed Sawyer's hands, as they walked over to the cart, Sawyer pointed to a pink cotton candy. "Dada can i have that for the car ride back to the hotel please!"

Finn laughed, then bent down to Sawyer's eye level and pointed to his cheek. "Only if you kiss me kiddo!" Sawyer clapped her small hands and placed a sweet kiss on her fathers cheek. Finn then went up to the cart and bought his little princess her cotton candy. Sawyer always got her way with her father, she was daddy's little girl and thats the way they both liked it. Sawyer ripped open the bag not even giving her father the time to open it. She put her hands in the sticky substance and automatically moaned when she tasted the fruity goodness in her mouth. Finn laughed at his now sticky four year old and asked, "What happened about saving it for the car?"

Sawyer smiled and said, "Dada its cotton candy, nobody can wait when it comes to cotton candy." She laughed and moved her hands up and down like trying to prove a point. She then ran over to her momma, as Finn saw his daughter run over to Rachel and Chris his heart filled with warmth at the sight in front of him. He loved his family and in that moment he felt as if he were invincible and nothing could bring him down.

As the family started walking again Finn held on to his daughter's now very sticky hands and skipped with her to the car. He tried not to fall over his own two feet but was very unlucky. Sawyer pointed and laughed as Finn fell. Finn got up quickly, picked up sawyer and put her over his shoulders. "aaah daddy put me down." Finn was reluctant at first, but he willingly put her down. Sawyer then ran to Rachel and hugged her waist and said, "Daddy is being mean!"

Rachel looked down at the four year old and said, "Well when we go back to the hotel you can have a tickle fight with him and make him pay for it ok?" She said scrunching her face and reaching down to hold her hand while balancing a sleeping Chris on her shoulder.

When the family of four reached there car they stopped for a second to gaze at the sunset. As the night sky rose the family knew it as been a successful day. Rachel then put her napping son in his car seat and kissed his head while brushing some of his brown hair to the side before closing his door quietly and slipping herself into the passenger seat. Finn on the other hand was having a hard time getting Sawyer into her seat. She was very hyper from the now finished cotton candy bag. She ran around the car giggling her little head off. At this point in time Finn was chasing her yelling, "Sawyer Barbara Hudson! You are in a very dangerous area and any driver at any given time could hit you and take you away from me. Now do you want that to happen?"

Sawyer then stopped in her tracks looking at her dad and shook her head "no", She then ran into her father's arms and wrapped her biceps around his neck.

"I don't want anything to ever happen to you, or mama or cwissy!" She then kissed his cheek and let him put her in the car and into her car seat. She fell asleep along side her brother for the trip back to the hotel. The long day at Disney knocked them out and Finn was happy that now he now had a few minutes to spend with Rachel before the noise of crying children interfered.

Finn rubbed his thumb on top of his wife's knuckles and said, "Babe it was a really great idea that you planned this for the family i mean we always used to take vacations here and there before the kids were born and then work, and other stuff got in the way. I'm just glad i can say that this is turning out great so far." He then laughed a little bit and said,"I mean did you see the enjoyment in Sawyer's eyes as she rode Dumbo? She loved it even after the five times we went on." His mind flashed back to the ride and he smiled wide at his daughters face and how happy she looked it made his day. He grabbed her hand and asked, "Did you have fun babe?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I did Finn, like you said we need to take vacations more often. I loved spending the day with my wonderful family. I loved Chris's face though when he saw Goofy. I mean he was so shocked and happy it made me smile."

Her mind immediately flashed back to the encounter with her son. The whole family was eating breakfast with the characters, when all of a sudden Chris started pointing and banging his dish on his highchair. Rachel immediately looked to where the rambunctious two year old was pointing too. She smiled down at her son and said, "Who's that Goofy?" Chris's then clapped his hands and repeated "Goofy?" Rachel smiled when the cartoon character decided to come to there table and grace them with his prescience. She then stood up and took her son out of his high chair bringing him over to the costumed guy. Christopher automatically became embarrassed and buried his head in his mom's shoulder. "Chris, what's wrong? Look he's friendly!" She then gave him a hug ignoring the jealous look Finn gave to the dog that had his hands around his wife. Chris then smiled and got down off of Rachel and gave the friendly man a hug. Letting Rachel take a picture of him.

"you were so jealous!" She laughed as she was coming out of her memory. Finn looked at her and declined it, but deep down they both knew it was true.

He looked at her and she smiled. She then kissed his hand and fell asleep against the window. Finn then staring back at the road immediately stepped on the brakes as an oncoming car was going in the wrong direction. He was pretty sure that the whole state heard the screeching of his tires as they were like the sound of a race car coming to a complete halt. Rachel immediately woke up from her slumber and like an instinct held on to her stomach to protect her unborn child. Finn then put his arm behind him trying to protect his kids from any danger. He then heard a scream and then a shattering a of glass.

* * *

><p><strong>This took such a long time to write and i really hoped you like it!<strong>

**Please review so i can have feedback and so i can hear how you liked it. **

**Thank you for reading it made my day!**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Finn opened his eyes as a sudden rush of pain washed over him. He blinked his eyes a few times trying to concentrate on where he was and why he was there again. His mind suddenly flashed back to the accident. He could hear his kids screaming and feel his wife's hand grip his. Finn suddenly snapped out of his memory and he now knew he instantly needed to find out if his family was okay. He sat up in bed stirring with his emotions. His skin immediately started feeling tight and itchy so Finn started pulled out the various wires in his body. He started with his iv and made his way up to his face. His arm then started spouting out blood like a hose pouring out water. The machines in his room started going off but he didn't care. His family needed him and he would have been out of his bed sooner, if it wasn't for his stupid doctor holding him back.

"Sir please calm down." His doctor said pushing Finn down on to the bed to put back in the needle in his arm. Finn squirmed and grew more agitated as each passing minute went by. He had to know if his family was ok and he had to know now.

Finn then sat back up and yelled louder then he intended to, "Listen Doctor, My family was just in an accident and i need to know if there alive! So if you would please stop caring for me and just tell me what the hell is going on with them that would be great." He waited for the doctor to say something, anything but he just stood there like he was at a loss of words. Finn then grew more anxious, "Did you hear me? I need to know if my wife and kids are ok! Just answer me Dammit!" The doctor looked sympathetic immediately and lowered his head. Finn's mind immediately thought of the worst.

"Mr. Hudson i am sorry to tell you that the outcome of this crash is horrid. Your daughter is in a coma and she has little to zero brain activity left. I'm sorry to say that she will most likely not survive the night. Your son on the other hand was taken into surgery an hour ago for his broken leg and his skull was punctured in the crash." Finn's breath was now caught in his throat. The doctor then continued, "Your wife on the other hand had some bleeding in her vaginal area, so we thought she lost the baby but, when we did a sonogram we heard the baby's heartbeat. It's in good shape for five months." Finn smiled that Rachel was ok and so was his baby.

"Can i see sawyer? Please i beg of you, I don't want to not say goodbye to my daughter!" Finn pleaded. He couldn't accept that this was goodbye. "She has to make it" He thought silently. "I love her and now the last thing i did with her is yell at her for being a kid. I yelled at my own daughter for running around and i didn't even apologize when she got scared of me. I am an awful father." Finn said out loud. He said it to convince himself that he was an awful dad and it was now his fault that she may die.

The doctor put a secure hand on Finn's shoulder and said, "Mr. Hudson this may not be goodbye, She could still make it. We see patients recover from stuff like this all the time." Finn nodded at the doctor's words but couldn't find comfort. The doctor then gave a reassuring smile and said, "Please don't give up faith, Mr. Hudson" Finn nodded at the doctors words and got off the bed slowly trying not to cause any more damage to his broken heart.

Finn got into the wheelchair that was waiting for him by the door and sat as he strolled to room 369 to find Sawyer. His heart was pacing faster then a cheetah chasing its prey. When he rolled his chair into the room he saw his little girl frozen in place un moving like a porcelain doll. Sawyer was pale and her face was sweaty. When he strolled into the room he saw Rachel singing to there daughter and decided not to interrupt. He listened carefully as she sang.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had just enough time. _

Rachel then stopped singing to wipe her eyes and Finn did the same in the background. She then held on to her daughter's hand again and said,"Honey, i know this is really hard for you because it's hard for mommy and Daddy and Chris too. We love you so much and are so angry that we may never get to talk to that fun energetic girl that we love, but honey if you have to leave because it's to hard for you to stay here then go. We don't want you to stay for us we need you to do what you need to. Just do whatever you can so your not in pain." She started giggling to herself and said, "I bet you can ride it's a small world all you want up there with god."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing, his own wife was telling there own daughter to leave them like it was nothing. He couldn't take the fact that sawyer might be listening to her mom and actually leave, so Finn rolled to the other side of Sawyer and grabbed her hand. "Hey Princess, listen to me you don't have to go anywhere! Your mommy and i can make you happy." He looked at Rachel and whispered, "How could you possibly tell her to leave? Do you even know what your saying? I spoke to our doctor and he said people bounce back from this all the time. She still has a shot!"

He said smiling, hopefully giving Rachel the proof she needed. "She's going to come..."

Rachel then interrupted him "Yeah people bounce back Finn but those people have more then twenty percent activity level in there brain, Sawyer only has ten." Rachel then yelled out the last part. "Face it Finn were going to lose her and there's nothing you can say or do that is going to change anything." Finn's face fell flat and he couldn't believe that his Rachel was giving up hope.

Finn then rolled to the other side of the bed leaving tire tracks on the floor, but frankly he didn't care. He held her hands in his and said, "Baby we cant think like this. We are just tired and shocked by what happened this afternoon that we aren't thinking straight." Rachel then turned her head away from Finn and let a few tears fall.

"I'm so sorry Finn, I just can't sit here and be defenseless as both of my children fight for there life." Rachel then sat herself on finn's lap and cried into his chest. Just then a doctor came into the room.

"Mr and Mrs. Hudson we just completed your son's surgery and i have to say this was one of our most successful operations we ever done. Chris should be fine once he wakes up from the anaesthesia. Your welcome to see him if you want. He's in the recovery room." The doctor walked out and Finn looked down at a sobbing Rachel on his lap.

"Rach, go see him! you don't want him waking up alone in a big hospital all by himself." Finn said convincingly.

"But what about Sawyer? I just can't leave her." She said turning to the pale weak little girl lying on her near death bed.

Finn turned to look at sawyer and then back at Rachel, "Baby i have her and i promise if anything happens i will come find you, now please go and be with Chris, i have our little princess covered." Finn said rolling to Sawyer and holding her hand as she slept. When Rachel walked out of the room Finn looked at Sawyer's small body on the bed and moved a few strands of hair out of her face. "Hey baby, its dad! I know your probably confused about why you cant open your eyes or why your hurting so bad. Trust me i don't have all the answers either, because if i did you wouldn't be in this mess." Finn squeezed her hand tighter. "Sawyer you have no idea how hard it is to see my little girl like this but i will do everything in my power to bring you back! I'll keep you safe Sawyer!"

* * *

><p><strong>what will happen with sawyer an chris!<strong>

**please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

As Rachel followed the doctor to the recovery room all she could think about was Chris. When she walked into the room she saw her little boy lying on a hospital bed sleeping off the surgery he just had. She immediately ran to his side and grabbed his hand. She turned to the doctor and asked, "How long is he going to be out for?"

The doctor smiled, "He should wake up very soon, the medicine we gave him to knock him out for the surgery should be wearing off shortly." He said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Rachel nodded and sat beside her son on a very uncomfortable hospital chair.

She held his hand again and whispered, "Chris did you hear that? Your going to be fine! I know that your hurting right now but everything will work out for the better! You'll wake up and be my little healthy boy that i love. Your going to be okay Chris so please just wake up for mommy!" Like magic she felt a hand squeeze hers and looked down at Chris as he blinked his eyes open and close.

"Mama?" Chris asked in a tired voice. He looked up at his mom and smiled. Rachel started crying and Chris asked, "What wong Mamma?"

Rachel just smiled and kissed his dented head and said, "I'm crying because i'm happy. How are you feeling baby boy? Does anything hurt?" She asked kissing his cheek.

Chris smiled to himself and said, "My head hurts a little, but my legs hurt this much." Chris lifted his hands far apart and showed her that they hurt a lot. He put his hands down and asked, "Where's daddy?"

Rachel smiled and responded, "He's visiting somebody but, I know he has been worried sick about you and..."She stopped mid sentence because she did not want to bring up Sawyer. She didn't want to explain to her little boy that his sister might never wake up. She didn't have the heart to tell him that his sister might never comeback to their growing family. Just then the doctor came back into the room and walked right up to Chris.

"How are you doing buddy?" He then held up a flash light and asked Chris to follow it using his eyes. Then he asked Chris to touch is nose one at a time with each of his fingers, Chris thought it was funny so he laughed. Rachel smiled at how happy his son was even after a traumatic accident like this. After the check up the doctor informed Rachel that he was fine and the cast around his leg will be needed only for a few weeks. His head on the other hand was swelled and bruised. He had a black eye around his left eye and a bandage around his entire forehead.

"Thank you doctor! Now do you think that we can put my kids in the same room as each other because i know Chris is going to want to see my husband and i don't really want to split this family up at a time like this." The doctor nodded.

"I'll see what i can do, but no promises ." The doctor then walked out of the room leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts.

Just then Chris started to cry. "Baby what's wrong?" She asked walking over to him and clasping their hands together again.

"I want dada!" He started crying harder then Rachel's ever seen him cry. Rachel then leaned down on to the bed to hug him.

"How about we go see daddy now ok?" Chris nodded and Rachel walked away to get a wheel chair for him. As soon as the doctor gave Chris the ok to leave the room Rachel pushed his chair into Sawyer's room and opened the door for him. "Knock, Knock!"

Finn then turned around and smiled widely, he let go of Sawyer's hand and ran over to his son's side. "Chris, Oh my God, i'm so happy your ok. You have no idea how worried i have been for the last couple of hours." He hugged his son again.

"Just be careful honey, he just came out of surgery." Rachel said, calmly. She smiled at her husband but gave him a protective look. Finn nodded and continued to hug his son lighter, this time around.

"Son, i love you and you have no idea how worried i was! I was worried this much!" Finn stretched his hands apart as far as they can go. Chris then laughed. Finn was happy to know that Chris was going to be ok, now if only Sawyer followed in his footsteps.

Chris then looked behind his dad and saw his sister. "Why is she sleeping daddy?" Both parents immediately looked at the direction he was pointing in. They both looked at each other giving one another a "what do we say" look.

Rachel moved in front of Chris kneeling down to his eye level and said, "Baby, you know when your really tired and you don't want to get up?" Chris nodded. "Well that's how Sawyer feels right now. She's too tired to get up and she's probably scared too."

Chris gave her a questionable look and asked, "Why is she scared?"

In the background Finn wiped away some tears that were falling from his hazel eyes. He knew that as parents they should never have to explain this. They shouldn't even be in this situation right now. Once he finds out who did that to his family there would be no stopping him with the damage he was going to do. He then walked up to Chris standing beside Rachel. He held her hand and said, "She's scared because she doesn't know what she's waking up to. Yes she knows her family is here but she is just hurting right now, we just have to wait for the right time when she chooses to wake up." He smiled down at his son.

Just then the doctor walked in and told the Hudson's that Chris was able to stay in here while he recovered. Rachel nodded and smiled. "Thank you doctor!" As the doctor pushed Chris over to his new bed chris immediately yelled.

"Wait! Can i pwese just lay down with my sister for a few minutes?" The parents of this young boy looked at each other with an awe expression and then they looked at the doctor.

"Only for a few minutes. I'll help you on her bed because i don't want you to pull out any of her wires ok?" The doctor said. Chris nodded and got on the bed with his sister. "I'll be back in a few minutes!" The doctor announced before leaving the room.

As Chris settled on the bed with his sister, he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Dada tells me your scared, but don't be, i got you. I love you sissy!" He then kissed her cheek and gave her a tight squeeze. Rachel then started sobbing in the back of the room. Finn held her in his arms as he let tears fall themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>i hoped you like sorry for the long update!<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day as Rachel and Finn were sitting vigil at there children's bedside the doctor came in and asked, "Do you guys mind leaving the room for a few hours i would just like to run a few tests on Chris and Sawyer and i need them alone so there not tempted to leave anything out because you guys are in the room." Rachel nodded.

She then went over to Chris, kissed him on the head and said, "Baby, mommy and daddy are just going to head out for a few minutes, but the nice doctor is going to run some fun tests on you and your sister." Chris nodded and before he could say anything Finn came over and gave him a hug.

"Chris, like mommy said your only going to be gone for a few minutes and then we can continue the card game we we started playing before." He pointed to the bedside table next to the bed to show an unfinished game of Uno. "Just remember i'm gonna beat you." Chris laughed and smiled. Finn then walked over to Rachel and held her hand as they walked down to the cafeteria. They both bought coffee because they knew that they were going to be there for a while. They then sat down and interlocked hands again. Finn then noticed that Rachel was shaking.

"Rach, you have to calm down! This pressure isn't good for the baby or yourself. I love you and everything is working out for the better Rach, i mean you saw Chris. He's really progressing and his head is getting better." He then took another sip of coffee and rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles.

"Finn, i don't know how your staying so positive about all of this! Chris might be okay now, but you know how he is, constantly waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares and Sawyer is just well not getting any better. She's dying Finn and there is nothing her own parents are doing to stop it. I mean were her parents Finn, we were supposed to protect her and we just let her down." She started crying and sobbing into her hands. Finn immediately stood up and knelt down beside her rubbing her back for support. He made soothing noises and glared at the onlookers warning them with his eyes that there was nothing to see.

"Baby please listen to me she's not going to die because i am going to hire the best doctor out there. She can't die and i wont let her! She is my Princess and she is not going to die before i do. As for Chris yes, his nightmares are a problem but there also normal for a kid that has just gone through what he has. I mean he was just in a car accident for gods sake. I would be surprised if he wasn't having nightmares." Rachel smiled up at him and gave him a hug.

"Oh i forgot to tell you, i called my dad's and they said that there going to come down for a few days to check on the kids and well us. Daddy's convinced that after an event like this I should get counseling." She started laughing and then she realized that Finn was giving her an encouraging smile. She gasped and asked,"Oh my God you think i need counseling too, don't you?"

Finn looked at her with a reassuring smile and said, "Babe i think you need to talk about the accident with someone other then me. I mean i see you crying every night when you think i'm sleeping or even when you talk to Chris you apologize for being an awful mom. All i'm saying is please just talk to someone with what your feeling whether it be me, your dads, or even a rabbi." That got a little chuckle out of her. He held her hands in his and kissed it.

"Thank you Finn, i just don't want to bother you with my problems because i know that your blaming yourself for this whole thing. Finn, just because you were driving doesn't mean that you caused this. I just need you to know that this isn't your fault. You may have been driving but that driver was on the wrong side of the road and we were just all at the wrong place at the wrong time." Finn looked down and nodded.

"I know but i just keep thinking about the what if's. Like what if I was to turn off another exit or what if we left Disney earlier or later then we did. I mean would we still be in this situation? Would we still be waiting for our daughter to wake up?" Rachel started to tear again, She hated seeing her husband ponder over what if's. She looked at him and stood up out of her seat and hugged her husband who was now wrapping his bear claws around her.

When she finally looked him in the eyes she whispered,"Finn, you can't keep thinking about the what if's! Your going to make yourself crazy. You have to ask yourself this though, maybe this accident happened for a reason, I mean we did all survive and i'm pretty sure it did." She held his hand and continued to speak, "Look Sawyer and Chris didn't die! Me and this child are not hurt and i am so happy that you are okay. We survived this crash baby because god isn't done with the Hudson family yet." She then placed a sweet kiss to his lips and smiled at her handsome husband. They then sat back down at there table.

"Rach, you don't know how grateful i am that you and the kids survived, but sometimes surviving doesn't always mean living. Yes Sawyer survived but she's not living! She can't breathe on her own or do anything on her own. I need her to live before i can breath again." Finn said walking away leaving behind a sad and confused Rachel.

When Rachel followed Finn, she walked back into her children's room to see Finn siting at Sawyer's bedside and apologizing. Rachel was done with her husband feeling sorry for himself so she yelled, "Maybe i'm not the one that needs therapy Finn! Look in the mirror and wake up because i think you need it more then me."

* * *

><p><strong>please stay tuned for chapter 5!<strong>

**Please don't hate me because this was bad, Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning after her fight with Finn, Rachel woke up holding Chris's hand. She fell asleep on the other side of the room that Finn was on. She couldn't look at him or talk to him because whenever she did he would just apologize more for something he had no control over. As she stretched her legs out she felt an odd push in her stomach. Knowing the feeling because it already happened twice, today was the first time her third child has kicked. She immediately stood up and walked over to Finn. "Finn, oh my God it just kicked! The baby it's kicking for the first time."

Finn immediately pulled her into his arms squeezing her. He then wiped away a few tears from his eyes and said, "Baby, thats amazing. I love you so much and that baby. I am so so sorry about the way I've been acting, but baby how would you feel if you caused an accident like this?" He turned to Sawyer and smiled. "I mean i hurt one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

Rachel frowned and said, "Finn you didn't cause this! I don't know how many times i have to stress this, look i love you and i know you love the kids and myself but no matter the outcome of the accident you are still my husband, and you are still the father to my children."

He nodded, "I know that Rach, I just love her so much and to see her in pain just kills me." Before he could continue he saw Chris wake up from his hospital bed and smiled at his two parents. Finn smiled back at him and walked over to his bedside. He leant down to his eye level and ruffled a little of his hair and whispered, "Hey Buddy! How are you feeling this morning."

Chris clapped his hands and said, "I feel better dada!" He turned his head and looked at Sawyer. "How is sissy doing, Is she awake yet?"

Finn closed his eyes and said, "Not yet buddy, But soon." He tickled his son's side and smiled. "But she is getting better, you know how i told you she was at a 15 percent well she went up to a 30 today. Isn't that great?" Chris clapped his hands again and looked at Finn.

"Daddy, can we play another game of uno?" Chris asked with puppy dog eyes. Finn laughed and nodded. As Finn dealt the cards Chris asked Rachel, "Mama wanna play?"

Rachel smiled at her son and smiled, "Not right now baby mama just has to step out for a few minutes." Finn hearing this got very disturbed, After what happened a few days ago with his family he didn't trust any one of them out of his sight unless he was with them or they were under the supervision of a doctor.

He walked over to her and asked frantically, "Rach, wait i don't think you should go out there alone, i mean wait until Chris and Sawyer are in with the doctor or something so i could come with you. Please just wait for me." Rachel looked at him like he was crazy. She quickly grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Finn you don't have to come with me everywhere. I know what happened this week was traumatic for all of us but i can take care of myself. I know its going to be hard to get back to normal but we can start now." Finn looked at her in disbelief. His own wife was going against his will and he was mad about it. Mad was actually an understatement he was furious.

"Fine Rach, whatever! I never knew that you could be so mean that you would spite me as to going into another car and maybe getting yourself killed like last time." Rachel finally came to the understanding as to why Finn was like this. She didn't want him to be mad at her over something like this, she knew that the whole family was going through a traumatic time but they had to get over it eventually.

"Finn please just stop, i wont get into a car accident i promise! I just need to leave this place for an hour or two tops. Just sitting here all day hearing machines beep and doctors giving us news isn't boosting me up in the slightest. Look I'm only having lunch with Quinn, She's in Florida because she had to attend her mom's funeral. I was devestated when i heard the news so i had to see her." She smiled.

Finn just nodded, he knew he was wrong but he just wanted her safe. "Ok but please be safe, i cant lose you too." She nodded and kissed him goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the long Delay! I never meant to its just school and work.<strong>

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Rachel stepped out of the hospital and pulled up to an olive garden she smiled as the outside world greeted her. There was the sun shining down on her and the breeze was cool. Rachel was glad to get out of the hospital but Sawyer and Chris were still on her mind. She knew that Chris would be ok but Sawyer she just prayed for the best. She needed her daughter alive and well, she couldn't lose her. As a hand on her shoulder pulled Rachel out of her thoughts, she turned around and looked at Quinn. "Quinn, hi!" She said as she pulled her into her arms. Squeezing her as tight as she could with a pregnant belly.

Quinn looked as stunning as she did in high school. "Rachel, how are you?" Quinn asked squeezing her into another hug. Rachel smiled as she saw Quinn. Rachel and Quinn walked into Olive Garden together and asked for a table of 2. As the waiter brought them to their tables Rachel and Quinn sat down and overlooked there menus.

"Quinn i am so sorry to hear about your mom, I know what your going through though. The other day my family and i were in a car accident and its pretty bad Quinn. Sawyer is in a Coma, Chris had a really bad head injury and Finn and i and baby walked away with nothing." Rachel looked down at her lap and back at Quinn, "I feel like were going to lose her Quinn. Everyday she's in the coma is like a hundred years for a parent, and Chris is just to young to understand that his sister isn't just sleeping but she is fighting for her life." Rachel started crying right there and placed her hands over her eyes.

She got up from her seat and went around to Rachel's side and engulfed her in a hug. Quinn then started crying, "Rachel i am so so sorry! Please you have to forgive me." Rachel looked at her questionably.

"Quinn what are you talking about? You had nothing to do with this." She looked over at her friend and gave her a sympathetic look. "Quinn please we can stop talking about this and talk about your mom. I mean you must miss her." Before Rachel could continue Quinn interrupted.

"Rachel you don't understand i'm the reason that your family is suffering and i'm the reason that Sawyer may never wake up again." Rachel looked at her questionably waiting for her to continue. "I called you today to talk to you about what i did. That day i hit you guys have haunted me for days. I just came from my mom's funeral and i just couldn't believe she was gone. She was my only real family i had. I didn't have Puck or Beth, My dad abandoned me in high school and my sister married some stripper and was never heard from again. I just couldn't come to terms that i had no family so i turned to drinking and one thing led to another and next thing i know IM waking up in a parking garage with a totaled car." Quinn looked at Rachel and apologized again and again. Rachel didn't know how to process this news.

Rachel looked at Quinn and slapped her suddenly with a loud enough slap that everyone in the restaurant turned to look at the commotion going on at the table. Rachel pointed angrily at Quinn yelling, "You are the reason my family is falling to pieces. I trusted you Quinn i gave you my friendship even when i shouldn't have. You were a bitch to me in high school and you ruined everything for me back then, I just knew you were going to do it again someday." Rachel was very pissed off. This new information has changed her life.

"Rachel you don't understand, I was upset and..." Quinn said before getting interrupted by Rachel.

"Quinn i don't give if you were upset or if it was just happy hour for you. You might have killed my daughter and your over here saying stuff about being upset. How do you think i feel every time i see Finn crying over at her bedside complaining how this is his fault?" Before Quinn could respond Rachel yelled, "It breaks my heart to see him like that. Oh and thank you for not being able to enjoy this pregnancy, every time i look down at my unborn child all i can think about is if this baby will grow up without a sister." Rachel was now crying and walking out of the restaurant. She could hear Quinn running after her.

"Rachel please, i'm so sorry!" Quinn yelled as Rachel got into her car and drove back to the hospital. She had to tell Finn what happened so they could figure out what to do next. She didn't even look back at Quinn. She couldn't understand how her friend couldn't come forth a few days ago and just apologize then.

* * *

><p>When Rachel ran back into the room she directly ran into Finn's arm and cried. She cried and blubbered out to Finn "She hit us! She almost killed us!" She looked up at him and smiled.<p>

"Rach, calm down what happened?" Finn asked holding her close pulling her out of the room so she didn't wake up Chris.

"Quinn, she was the driver of the car that hit us! She is the one that may have killed Sawyer." She looked through the door and saw her daughter still sleeping. She looked back up at Finn and asked, "Any change with Sawyer?"

Finn looked down and wiped his forehead. "Rach, are you sure about Quinn, I mean how could she do this to us?" He stated quietly and raised his voice a little louder. "That little Bitch!" Rachel looked down and frowned. "Sawyer is actually getting better and i cant even enjoy it because this happened." Rachel looked up anxiously.

"What do you mean she's getting better? What did i miss while i was gone?" Rachel asked frantically.

"Her brain activity went up a little bit more. She went up to fifty five percent today and i can tell she's getting better because she started moving her fingers today while i was sleeping and holding her hand. For a second i thought you came back and wanted me awake but when i didnt see you and i looked up at Sawyer i saw her move." He said sounding happy.

Rachel wiped away the tears that were now falling from her eyes. "She's coming back to us Finn! She's gonna be ok!" She said jumping into his arms and crying into his neck.

Before Finn could respond he yelled behind Rachel's back, "Get the hell away from here before i call the cops! I swear to God i will!" When Rachel turned around she saw a crying Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally updated! Sorry for delay! Next Story update will hopefully be the last chapter of Auditioning for idol!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

As Finn stormed up to Quinn, Rachel quickly followed behind him. "You suck, your the reason that we're in this mess to begin with. My daughter could die because of you and all your doing right now is standing here and crying about it." Finn yelled. Rachel was standing in between the two because he knew that if Finn had the chance he would deck her first chance he got.

"Finn, please i'm so so sorry. I didn't mean it!" Quinn cried in the middle of the hallway. She kept looking into Finn's eyes pleading with them for forgiveness but having no such luck. "Finn i'm so sorry. Please just forgive me and i'll pay for everything including all of Sawyer's medical bills and yours and Chris's and Rachel's! Please just forgive me."

Finn looked at Rachel with disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You think by paying for our medical bills that we could just forget everything that happened! No life doesn't work that way Quinn!" He said throwing his hands up in the air. He looked her directly in the eyes and said,"I want you to leave Quinn! Our Lawyer will be in touch." Quinn nodded and turned toward the exit. She turned around to look at them but continued walking away.

Rachel then pulled Finn into a needed embrace. She noticed he was still pissed but who wouldn't be if they were in this situation. "Baby, please just talk to me." She whispered.

"I dated her twice Rach, if i would have known what she was going to do to us i would have cut all ties with her in sophomore year. I cant even..." Before he had the chance to respond he saw doctors running into the kids room. Finn holding on to Rachel's hand ran in after them. "What's going on?"

The doctor then looked up from Sawyer and said, "Well Mr. Hudson, i am pleased to tell you and your family that little Sawyer over here is waking up. Her charts are good and so are her test." When Finn looked over the doctor's shoulder to see what he was talking about he saw Sawyer's eyes blink open.

"Sawyer!" He yelled and ran over to the little girl. He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace and showered her face with little kisses. He looked back up at her and asked, "Baby, does anything hurt? How are you feeling?" Before she answered she started crying. This was so overwhelming for her that she didn't know what to do.

Rachel then ran over to her and hugged her and comforted her, "Shhh baby, its ok! I got you." As Sawyer's crying started to slow she held on to both her parent's hands and gave a weak smile. She layed back down and smiled to herself.

"Mama, i'm tired!" Sawyer cried out. Rachel giggled alittle and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I know baby, but you have to stay awake, just for a few more minutes so the doctors could do there work." She smiled as she moved a strand of Sawyer's curly hair away from her face. She then saw Finn, out of the corner of her eye looking helplessly at the two girls. Rachel turned around so she was looking right at him and said, "Finn, come over here. I know an anxious little girl who wants to see her daddy." Finn smiled and walked right over to the bed.

"Hey, baby! I missed you!" He said sitting on the other side of Sawyer. He leaned down and kissed her head. When she started giggling Finn's heart ached. He missed that sound so much over the past week and a half. He kissed her head again and couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again.

"Daddy, i love you! I missed you and your sloppy kisses." she giggled. Finn cried and laughed at her daughters response. So he leaned down and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Well i missed your laugh, your beautiful eyes, and you baby." He said and hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short and long overdue but with Finals and everything coming up i'm trying my hardest. So review and thank you for reading. I think there is going to be one more chapter of this and thats it for this story! Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**1 year later**

Finn was sitting at his kitchen table helping Sawyer with her homework when Chris came running into the room. "No Mama, No!" He was running away from Rachel who was trying to get him into the shower and out of his "Big boy clothes!" As she called it. She was running out of energy for the little boy who had her running around the entire house. Finn kissed Sawyer on the head before he got up and helped Rachel chase their rambunctious son.

As Finn walked up behind Chris he wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up over his head and walked him to the bathroom. As Rachel walked in behind him he started undressing Chris and said, "Shh mommy just got Destiny to sleep. So we have to be quiet ok?" Just as he finished that sentence the one year old baby started crying. He heard Rachel groan as she walked out of the room to put Destiny back to sleep. Finn laughed and looked back at Chris, "See buddy, i told you, you were going to wake up your sister. Guess i'm on shower duty tonight." He picked up Chris and put him in the shower. He turned on the water and started cleaning up the younger boy.

While Finn was in the bathroom helping clean up a messy Christopher, Rachel was in Destiny's bedroom trying to put her little miracle to sleep. Rachel was convinced that after the accident took place that she would lose her baby and everything that was so important to her in an instant, but when the doctors told her that everything was ok and that her family would be fine she was ecstatic. As Rachel was rocking her baby Sawyer came into the room skipping without a care in the world. "Hey Mommy!" She said as she ran up to her mom and hugged her legs.

"Hey baby, Did you finish your homework?" Sawyer just smiled and nodded. "Ok why don't you go get ready for bed and me and Daddy will come and tuck you in, in a few minutes. Ok?" Sawyer just nodded and giggled and headed to her bedroom. She looked down and saw Destiny doze off to sleep again so Rachel kissed her and said, "Good night honey. Sweet dreams baby!" She placed her down in her crib just when she felt two large arms wrap around her waist. "How was Chris's bath?"

"He was good, we had a splash war though hence the wetness." He said pointing down at his shirt. She giggled.

"Well Kiss your daughter goodnight, because then we have two other kids to say goodnight too." He nodded and watch her leave the room.

He leaned down and kissed his daughter goodnight. "Goodnight sweet pea. Daddy loves you and please sleep the whole night, you keep waking everyone up with those beautiful cries of yours." He smiled and walked to the door. He looked back at Destiny and remembered how frightened he was when he woke up in the hospital alone a year ago. He was so happy when he was awaiting his daughter. He loved his family so much and never wanted to go through what they did again. Finn then walked into his other daughter's room, leaning on the door frame as he heard Rachel finish the bedtime story she was reading to her.

"_...and they lived happily ever after, the end!_"As Rachel closed the book she tucked her daughter in and asked, "So are you ready for your spelling test tomorrow?" Sawyer just nodded and hid under the covers. "Oh are you now? Spell house!" Rachel smiled encouraging her daughter.

"Um h-o-u-s- and um e i think. Is it right mommy?" The little girl peaked her head out of the covers so her mom could hear her.

"Sure is pumpkin!" Finn said as he walked into the room. "I guess all the studying you did with daddy really paid off huh?" He said as he took his usual spot next to Rachel on the bed.

"Hey i helped her too!" Rachel interjected her voice into the conversation playfully.

"Yea, yea, yea you helped!" He said leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Sawyer, tell mommy she helped!" When they heard no response from the little girl they noticed that she fell to sleep. Both parents got up and kissed her forehead before walking out and into their son's room. "Ok buddy time to go to bed." Finn said, as he picked him up off the floor and tucked him in.

"No Daddy!" Chris whined. As he kicked his legs back out from under the covers. Finn gave him a stern look.

"Chris, remember what daddy told you when you were in the bath tub?" Chris just nodded and looked at his dad with tired eyes. "I told you not to give mommy or daddy a hard time tonight, because mommy and daddy really need the sleep right?" Chris just nodded and tucked himself back in and pulled the covers over his pajamas. Finn smiled, "That's my boy!" He leaned down and kissed his son, "Night Buddy!"

Rachel then came over to her son and kissed him in the same spot as Finn and whispered, "Good night my big boy!" After they both said their goodnights to Chris, Finn and Rachel both took in a huge breath. "Another night in the Hudson house huh?" She laughed quietly not wanting to wake up the now sleeping children.

Finn laughed and held her hand. He leaned down and whispered, "I love you Rachel Hudson, now let me show you just how much!" He walked her to their bedroom and closed the door behind them. "_Yup just another Hudson night!_" he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the last chapter! I really hoped you liked it. Please R&amp;R and i will love you forever. New stories will be coming up!<strong>


End file.
